Sweet Nothings
by dedkake
Summary: AU SLASH YYY! Pharaoh finds refuge in the garden with a certain someone. Again AU!


Sweet Nothings

Sun poured through the high windows of the thrown room where the Pharaoh sat. The light bounced off of everything, making it terribly hard to see. Pharaoh listened to all the complaints and all of the goings on of his kingdom, keeping his head high, but his eyes closed. The light and heat were too much. He himself doubted he stayed awake the whole time; it was easy to dose off in the heat with the droning voices your only companion.

Finally Pharaoh raised his hand to silence the man speaking to him. "Someone find High Priest Seto and you tell him your stories!" When Pharaoh spoke, everyone listened, even the mice. And when Pharaoh spoke, his word was law. So off the little man ran, fearing the wrath of the Gods might smite him where he stood.

Pharaoh stood, brushing his fanners away, along with all other people who weren't absolutely needed in the room. Now left was only his two trusted guards, Honda and Otogi, and a few men, including the Pharaoh's trusted advisor Ryou, who lived and breathed only in the thrown room.

Pharaoh stretched, arching his back and lifting his arms about his head. He was average height, with a smooth, muscular body. His skin was tanned dark by the sun's rays. His only article of clothing, besides the headdress and his sandals, was a cloth wrapped around his waist, white inlayed with gold and red. Golden bracelets ran down his arms all the way to his ringed fingers. A gold necklace was wrapped around his neck; from his ears hung golden triangles sporting the eye of Horus. His most appealing piece of jewelry was the large, inverted, golden pyramid that hung on a normal rope around his neck, hanging to his stomach. He let out a sigh, dropping his arms and opening his ruby eyes.

"Otogi! I'm going to the gardens. Stay here!" Pharaoh said, addressing his dark-haired guard.

The guard nodded his head, keeping it lowered as he spoke, "I would beg you take my sword with you if I cannot accompany you personally, Highness." He offered out the sheathed sword to his king.

"I'll do that, then, although I don't see myself needing it," Pharaoh said, taking the offering.

With that, he turned on his heal and left the room. The whole way down the hallway to his favorite gardens, he kept himself on guard. As he walked, his mind wandered to the person he was hoping to find in the garden.

In his mind, he conjured up the face of a younger boy with bright purple eyes and a warm grin. A spiky adornment of red and black and purple hair on his head with long blonde bangs, much the same as Pharaoh's hair. The mental boy laughed cheerily in Pharaoh's head. "Mmm, Yugi," Pharaoh murmured as he walked into the garden, breathing deeply of the fresh, outside air.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" a small voice asked from a few feet away.

The Pharaoh started, turning quickly to catch who had caught him daydreaming. Can you imagine? The Pharaoh daydreaming. But his frown turned into a grin when he saw the occupant of his thought looking at him curiously from his seat on the ground.

"Yugi! I was looking for you!" Pharaoh said, walking to the boy.

"I'm here, sir," Yugi said, bowing his spiked head slightly. "What is it that I've done now?"

Pharaoh knelt next to the smaller boy. He took the boy's chin in his hand and lifted his head. "You've done nothing wrong; you never do. I just wanted to see you," Pharaoh said.

A blush broke across Yugi's cheeks. "I-I'm honored, Highness," he said with a small smile.

Pharaoh sighed loudly. "I told you before, no formalities if we're alone, Yugi, I'm all yours right now."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just... yo-you're Ph-Pharaoh... it's expected that I call you those things, Y-yami," the small boy said, blushing deeper.

Pharaoh Yami smiled happily, placing the sword down and putting both his hands on Yugi's face. "You're so cute, my Yugi," he said, leaning forward slightly and rubbing noses with the boy in front of him, breathing the same breaths as Yugi in doing so.

Yugi's face turned an even deeper shade of red at this action, the color spreading to the tips of his ears. "Y-yami! What if there are people around!" the boy asked, thoroughly embarrassed at what had just occurred.

"I'll tell them that they didn't see anything and we'll keep on going," he said, slightly upset that Yugi was getting flustered; it wasn't as though they hadn't done that before.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry! I'm being bad!" Yugi said, pulling away and hiding his face in shame.

Yami took his pyramid pendant and put it over his shoulder, annoyed at its presence. He leaned forward and collected Yugi into his arms in a tight hug. "It's ok, my Yugi, you did nothing wrong. I must have startled you in some way. I should be apologizing, not you."

Yugi smiled, content with his new position and comfortable in the silence. He nuzzled into Yami's neck, pulling the thick gold necklace there off with his left hand; he grabbed the Pharaoh's hand with his right.

Yami purred at little Yugi's actions. He moved his head so that his crown would fall off and Yugi had more skin to play with. With his free hand he traced patterns on Yugi's bare back, and whispered sweet nothings into the young boy's ear.

END

A/N: ok... I wrote this a while ago... hope y'all like it. Ack! YYY is just so CUTE! I couldn't help myself.


End file.
